Starcross Lovers
by yugioh5d
Summary: After a freak accident Fiona is sent to Naruto's world and ends up falling in love with Sakura Haruno. A Zoids Chaotic Century/Naruto Crossover Fiona/Sakura Yuri please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1 Love at first sight

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zoids chaotic century. They are own by their respective companies. I don't make money off this story. This is a Fiona/Sakura story.

In a cabin on the planet z. A old man name Dr. Z was trying to create a new power source for zoids.

"Now that should do it. Time to see if it works." said Dr. Z

There was a knock at the door as he said it.

"Come on in." said Dr. Z

The door open and the 12 year old zordian name Fiona came in and saw that Dr. Z look busy.

"Hi Fiona." said Dr. Z

"Hello Dr. Z. How are you doing?" ask Fiona

"I am doing fine. But what brings you all the way here?" ask Dr. Z

"I was on my way to meet the others and decide to pay you a visit." replied Fiona

"That's nice of you Fiona. please have a seat." said Dr. Z

With that Fiona took a seat and she saw the power source he was working on.

"Dr. Z what is that your working on?" ask Fiona

"Oh that is the new zoid power source that I am working on ." replied Dr. Z

"What is this new zoid power source suppose to do for a zoid?" ask Fiona

"Its suppose to let a zoid last longer in battle and to boost its weapons." said Dr. Z

"That sounds like it could be very useful in a fight" said Fiona

"Care to stay and see if it works?" ask Dr. Z

"That would be nice." replied Fiona

With that said Dr. Z proceed to start the test and told Fiona to stay close to him. As soon as he started the test the power source look like it was working.

All of a sudden there was a alarm and the power source started to blow apart. There was bright flash of light and Dr. Z was thrown backwards by the blast. When the light faded Dr. Z got up and notice that Fiona was gone and there was only a burnt mark where she once stood.

"Oh man Van and the others are going to kill me when I tell them Fiona is gone." said Dr. Z

At that moment Fiona was not dead but was now traveling down a tunnel of light. She was thinking about her friends and hope Dr. Z was alright. She was also wondering when she would see the end of the tunnel. Before she could see the end she fell unconcisous and came out of the tunnel.

Outside the gates of the village hidden in the leafs.

Sakura Haruno was coming back from passing Kakashi's bell test . She was thinking how lucky her and her teammates were to pass it.

"Man I could have pass it sooner if Naruto and Sasuke had not fought with each other and we work as a team." said Sakura to herself

She was thinking how Naruto acted like a little kid all the time and what she ever saw in Sasuke to have a crush on him. She stop and look up at the sky to the sun.

"I just wish I could find someone who was nice and caring that I could love and have them love me back." said Sakura sadly

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. When it faded Sakura saw a girl falling down from the Sky.

Sakura channeled all her chakra into her feet. She then jump and caught the girl in the air and landed on the ground safe.

When she look at the girl she saw that she was the same age as her. The girl had blond hair pulled into a ponytail with a bow that came down to her waist and had twin turquoise triangles on her face. She wore strange cloths that Sakura never saw before. But the strangest thing was that her chakra was not blue but instead was gold and she had a lot of it.

"I wonder who she is? Not to mention she is very beautiful to." said Sakura with a blush on her face.

She decide to take the girl to the village hospital for some medical help. She then took off full speed to the village gates carrying the girl bridal style.

When she got to the gates she told the guards about how she found the girl and about her chakra being gold instead of blue. The guards said that they would tell the Hokage and send him to the hospital to see the girl.

With that Sakura took the girl to the hospital the nurses took her to a room and told Sakura that the girl was only pass out. Sakura told the nurses she would stay with the girl until she woke up.

Meanwhile The Third Hokage was listening to the guards telling him what Sakura said to them about the girl she found and brought to the hospital.

He then dismiss the guards and told a nurse that he wanted to talk to this girl when she woke up.

In the hospital Fiona was just coming to. She thought she was still in Dr. Z cabin. When she was fully awake she found herself in a hospital room she never saw before.

"So your finally awake." said Sakura

Fiona look to see a girl her age with long pink hair with green eyes. Fiona thought that the girl was very beautiful.

"Can you tell me where I am?" ask Fiona

"Your in the village hidden in the leafs." replied Sakura

"Where in planet z is that?" ask Fiona

"Last time I check this was earth." replied Sakura

When the girl said that Fiona knew that the blast must have sent her to another planet.

"Sorry I must have hit my head to hard." said Fiona pretending like she wasn't from another planet

"It okay. By the way my name is Sakura." Said Sakura with a blush

"My name is Fiona." said Fiona trying to hide the blush on her face.

All of a Sudden a old man who look like he was very wise came into the room.

"So looks like our guest is finally awake." said The Hokage

"Her name is Fiona Lord Hokage." said Sakura with a bow

The Hokage look at Fiona and saw the gold chakra around her and knew she wasn't human.

"Where do you come from Fiona and please tell the truth as your secret will be safe with me." said the Hokage with a smile

"I will only tell you if Sakura can stay and promise to keep my secret as well." replied Fiona

"You have my word as a friend Fiona that whatever you say I will keep your secret." said Sakura

With that said Fiona told The Hokage and Sakura her story. She told them about planet z about zoids the war and her friends. She also told them she was the last member of a race of people called the zoidians and she had special powers she use to protect herself and her friends.

When Fiona finish her story the Hokage and Sakura were left stun.

"So your a alien Fiona ?" ask Sakura

"Yes I am Sakura .' replied Fiona

The Hokage look at Fiona and decide with her chakra that she could make a great ninja.

"Fiona since you are stuck here. How would you like to become a ninja?" ask Hokage

"What is a ninja?" ask Fiona

The Hokage told Fiona about chakra the types of jutsu and missions and their ranks and what it meant to be a ninja.

"You can count me in as a ninja since I will be helping people." said Fiona

"That is good to hear and Sakura here will teach you how to use chakra and jutsu." said the Hokage

"You mean me lord Hokage .But why?" said Sakura

"Because you have perfect chakra control and Fiona trusts you." replied The Hokage

"Then I will not fail you Hokage." said Sakura

"Ah lord Hokage where will I be staying?" ask Fiona

"You can stay we me and my mom. Since we got a spare room." said Sakura

"Thanks a lot Sakura." said Fiona

"I got something for you Fiona." said the Hokage handed her a card with his crest on it.

"What is this?" ask Fiona

"That is a special card to use to buy whatever you need. Consider it a welcome gift." said The Hokage

With that he left.

"Look like we better leave so you can meet my mom." said Sakura

With that Fiona got dress and she and Sakura left the hospital. Twenty minutes later they reach Sakura's house. When they got in they were greeted by Mrs. Haruno.

"Welcome home Sakura ." said Mrs. Haruno

She then look at Fiona .

"Sakura who is your pretty friend?" ask Mrs. Haruno

"This is Fiona mom and she is going to be my new teammate and she will be staying with us ." replied Sakura

"Then welcome to the family Fiona my name is Mrs. Haruno." said Mrs. Haruno

"It is nice to meet you to Mrs. Haruno." replied Fiona

"Since it almost time for bed Sakura you can show Fiona here where her room is." said Mrs. Haruno

With that said Sakura took Fiona upstairs and showed her the spare room and gave her a pair of pj's.

"So I guess I see in the morning Fiona?" ask Sakura

"Thanks for everything Sakura ." said Fiona

With that Fiona kiss Sakura on the lips and said she would see her in the morning for her first ninja lesson.

After Fiona close the door. Sakura stood in shock and after she got her self togather rub her mouth and mutter to herself "The most beautiful girl just gave me a kiss on the lips."

Fiona was against the door and could not believe she just kiss Sakura on the lips. She had not kiss anyone in her life not even Van and just a minute ago she kiss a very beautiful girl on the lips and she like it. She decide to call it a night and went to bed and talk to Sakura about what happen when she got a chance.

With that she went to bed happy that she was lucky to have a friend like Sakura and finally went to sleep.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think of Fiona kissing Sakura on the lips. The reason I did this story was because I watch zoids chaotic century and love Fiona and Sakura is my favorite character from Naruto and them being toagther as a couple has been in my mind for a long time and I decide to finally write the story down about it. Please review and leave comments as I want peoples thoughts on the story and I hope I fix the problems that were in Dino Thunder Ninja. Thanks and stay tune for more Chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
